Home Alone
by destination-central-perk
Summary: Clare is left home alone for the weekend.  What happens when she watches a scary movie and gets spooked.  Who comes to her aide?  Oneshot.


**A/N: Well, while I'm waiting for ideas to pop into my head for my other stories, I figured I'd write this one down before I forget it. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Degrassi, or the movie mentioned in this story.**

My parents left about an hour ago to have some special bonding time, just the two of them. They would be gone for the whole weekend, which left me home by myself. When I first found out, I was ecstatic. I've needed some quality "me time".

I already had a perfect weekend planned. I was going to take a long bath and just relax, blast music and dance around the house like a crazy teenager, make some brownies, and watch bad movies all weekend long.

It was 8:15 and I was lying on the couch, just flipping through the channels, when a title caught my eye. The movie was called The Strangers. It was going to start in about fifteen minutes so I got up and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave while I waited for it to start. I was hoping that it wouldn't be too scary, because it did sound interesting and I was afraid that I would have to turn it off.

While I was waiting for the popcorn to be done, my thoughts drifted off to Eli. I had only met him about a month ago and I was already starting to fall for him. He's just so mysterious, with his all black clothing and "don't give a damn" attitude. For the past two weeks I've been trying to deny these feelings, thinking that it was too crazy to like someone so much, so fast. Just the thought of him holding my wrists that one day made me want to…

The beeping of the microwave broke me out of my thoughts.

I brought everything back to the couch and the movie started. It didn't seem so bad. That is until the banging on the door happened and a creepy guy with a mask stood behind the girl in the house. At one point I jumped so high, I flipped the popcorn bowl sending its contents flying all over the place. I ended up turning it off. I really don't think I could take the nightmares that were going to plague my sleep if I continued with this movie. And the fact that it was based on a true story just made it about ten times worse. Monster movies I can handle, but when something like this can actually happen, I totally flipped out.

About an hour passed with me just going through the channels and putting on whatever looked good. At around 10:30, was when I first heard the noise. It was a scratching sound coming from outside the window directly behind me. I froze after hearing it, not knowing what to do. After a few moments I disregarded it as the wind and my mind just playing tricks on me. But then I heard it again, only it was a little louder. My head shot up and I quickly turned the TV off. I was scrambling around the couch trying to find my phone. I knew I couldn't call my parents; they would end up having to come home and wouldn't trust to leave me home alone anymore. That only left one person.

Eli.

My heart quickened at the thought of calling him, but I put it past me and shakily dialed his number. I heard him pick up.

"Eli?" I whispered, with a slight tremor sounding through my voice.

"Clare? What's wrong?" Well at least he didn't sound like I woke him up.

"I'm home alone, and I keep hearing noises outside the living room window. I'm scared; I don't know what to do." I whispered once again. I could feel tears starting to burn my eyes.

"Alright, well just sit tight and I'll be right over. Whatever you do, do not open the door unless it's me, ok?" I nodded in agreement.

"Clare, are you still there?" I nodded again.

"Oh, yea. I'm here, sorry." I am an idiot.

"Ok, what I want you to do is go through the house and make sure that all the doors and windows are locked. Can you do that?"

"Yea, I think so." I started to get up and I checked the front door and then continued with all the other doors and windows.

"Everything's locked." I let him know.

"Good. I'm almost there, so just stay put, Blue Eyes." Hearing that nickname made me feel a little bit better.

I sat on the floor in front of the couch and waited, the silence was starting to make me nervous. I could practically hear my heart rate pick up speed as I waited for Eli to come. I pulled my knees to my chest and put my head down on them, but as soon as I did that, I heard something again outside. My eyes started to widen as I could hear footsteps getting nearer. It couldn't be Eli already, and that's what terrified me. But all too soon, the footsteps stopped. Only to be replaced seconds later with an urgent knocking on the door. I couldn't help myself. I screamed.

"Clare! It's me! It's Eli!" I scrambled to get off the floor. Terror, in the form of tears were pouring down my face as I opened the door. And there he stood, with his skinny jeans and black blazer. I knew I was ok now.

He reached for my hand and I graciously took it, my breath hitched as our skin made contact. He came inside and dragged me with him. He pulled me over to the couch and made me sit down.

"Are you ok?" I nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine. I was just being stupid. I knew I shouldn't have watched that movie." He brought his hand up towards my cheek and gently brushed a tear away with his thumb.

"What movie?"

"The Strangers." I looked up at him and he had a smirk on his face. Stupid smirk.

"Wow. Who knew you had it in you." I let out a small chuckle.

"Let's just say I won't be watching scary movies for awhile. I don't think I could handle it." Before I realized what was happening, he was pulling me into a hug. I buried my face into his shoulder and just inhaled his scent. It put me somewhat at ease. But I was still a little shaken up.

"Do you think you could stay here tonight?" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"What was that?" I could practically here the smugness in his voice. I knew he heard what I said.

"You heard me."

"Saint Clare wants a boy to spend the night with her when her parents aren't home? I'm shocked." He gasped. I playfully hit him.

"Shut up."

"Nice jammies by the way." He chuckled.

"What's wrong with kitties?"

"Absolutely nothing." He said with a smirk.

"Yea, you better say absolutely nothing." I yawned.

"Do you wanna head to bed?"

"Yea that sounds like a pretty good idea right now." He smiled. A real smile. It was beautiful. He was beautiful.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." And he was back to the smirk. I could feel the heat rising from my neck to my cheeks. I dropped my head down.

"Alright, well I'll just take the couch. Do you have an extra blanket and pillow?" My eyes widened at the thought.

"No. You can't leave me alone. Please don't." I couldn't stand the thought of being alone upstairs.

"Ok, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I'll go with you." He had a frown on his face. My immediate thought was that he didn't want to be with me, even just as friends. It hurt.

We got to my room and I crawled into my bed with Eli climbing in on the other side. I could tell he was keeping his distance. I saw him reach over and turn the light off, leaving us in total darkness. We lay there for a couple minutes in silence.

"Eli?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you. For coming over when I called. It means a lot." He laughed.

"Well, that's what friends are for, Blue Eyes." Right. Friends. I sighed, tears once again forming in my eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." I started to roll over, putting my back towards him, when I felt his hand on my waist, stopping me. Heat poured through his fingers and onto my exposed skin. I shivered.

"Ok, I'm going to pretend that I believe you for about ten seconds and then I'm going to try again." He paused.

"What's wrong, Clare. You can tell me." I looked into his eyes. I got all flustered and decided to just get it over with.

"I like you. As more than just a friend. And I know that you don't feel the same way, so don't feel as though you have to return the feelings just so you don't hurt my feelings." I started to ramble.

"Clare?"

"Yea?"

"Just shut up for a second." I snapped my mouth shut. I saw him inch closer and all too slowly he pushed his lips against mine. Everything was slow and filled with a want that I couldn't explain. I pulled myself to him, while his fingers dug into my waist. I wanted him. No, I needed him. I was about to deepen the kiss when he pulled away, his forehead not leaving mine.

"I thought you were supposed to be gifted?" I stared him, my mouth open in shock. Did I just hear him right?

"Well, yea. I am. Why do you…" I was confused.

"Cause you're stupid if you think that I don't feel the same way about you. Ever since I ran over you glasses, I knew I was meant to be with you. As cheesy as that sounds." He pulled me closer and I rested my head against his chest.

"You're right, that was very cheesy." He tickled my sides.

"You better watch it, Edwards." I laughed.

"I am so very sorry." I smiled and then yawned.

"You should be. Now get some sleep." He kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes. I may not have gotten to take a long bath, listen to music or anything that I had originally planned, but this weekend was turning out to be even greater than I imagined it would be.

**A/N: I don't know if I really like this one. They both seem a bit OOC. But I guess it's up to you guys or not. So tell me what you think. Oh, and has anyone seen The Strangers? That movie seriously scared the shit out of me.**

**Also, go check out my other stories!**


End file.
